


With Every Heartbeat I Have, I'll Defend Your Every Breath

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Movie Night, Perthshire Cottage, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, Well More Like TV Show Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: When a thunderstorm comes to Perthshire one night, keeping the FitzSimmons family awake, there's only one possible thing that can be done: a late night TV session.





	With Every Heartbeat I Have, I'll Defend Your Every Breath

**Author's Note:**

> We had thunderstorms all day yesterday and this idea came to me in work and I just had to write it down!

Another rumble of thunder rolled across the night, following a flash of lightning that had streaked across the sky, lighting everything up for the briefest of seconds. The storm had only begun a number of moments ago, but already the intensity was building up, getting more and more powerful by the minute. Between that, the rain pounding against the window and the howling of the wind around the cottage, neither Fitz nor Simmons could drift off to sleep, the two of them tossing and turning in the bed, pulling the sheets from the other in their attempt to sleep.

A sigh escaped from Jemma as another rumble of thunder occurred, louder this time as the storm moved closer to them. She rolled over, eyes open now and saw that her husband was the same, looking up at the ceiling. Before either of them could speak, they heard it. The crying that came from their daughter’s room. “Want me to get her?” Jemma asked when Fitz rolled over to face her.

He nodded, both of them knowing that there was no way that they could leave Peggy alone in her room during her first thunderstorm. Especially when she was as distressed as she was. “I’ll get the laptop,” he told her, pushing back his side of the duvet and sitting up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. Jemma mirrored his actions, padding across the bedroom as he went to the dresser in the far corner.

She headed down the hallway, following the sound of the crying, the sounds tearing at her heartstrings. Eventually she heard it, the soft cry of “Mummy!” as Peggy cried out for her. Jemma finally (thankfully) reached the bedroom, pushing the door open and entering the room. What remained of her heart shattered upon entering the room.

Peggy was huddled on her bed, her stuffed monkey abandoned by her side. Her knees were drawn up to her chest and tears were making their way down her face, dripping of her chin onto her lap. She was covering her ears with her hands and flinched whenever there was thunder.

“Sweetheart,” Jemma began, crossing the room in now more than three strides. She sat down on the bed beside her daughter, wrapping her in her arms. “What’s wrong?” It was a stupid question to ask, she knew that, but she had to ask.

“I’m scared. It’s too loud!”

Jemma placed a kiss on Peggy’s temple, wanting to do everything and anything in her power to make the thunder stop, to take away the terror that her daughter was feeling. There was a slight tremble, her daughter shaking as she prepared herself for another clap of thunder. “I know sweetie but remember what we talked about, what thunder really is?”

Peggy nodded but jumped again, and it was at this point, Jemma knew that it would be no good to talk science with her daughter, not when she was this scared. “Come on, let’s go into Mummy and Daddy’s room and watch some T.V.”

“Really?” Peggy questioned, somewhat confused about this. She wasn’t allowed to sleep in their room, not anymore so hearing this from her mother was somewhat odd.

“Of course,” Jemma replied, standing up and lifting her daughter into her arms, adjusting her so that they were both comfortable. “Daddy’s finding us something to watch.”

They both headed from the room and walked down the hallway, the occasional flash of lightning lighting them up, and when they reached Jemma and Fitz’s bedroom, she pushed the door open.

“I’ve set up _Paw Patrol_ ,” Fitz said as they entered the room, Jemma holding Peggy close to her. Their daughter’s brown curls were somewhat messy, and her blue eyes sparkled with tears. She had one arm around her mum’s neck, clinging to her stuffed monkey. “We can watch some T.V. until the thunder goes away and then we can get some sleep. And maybe tomorrow we can get ice cream because you’re such a brave girl.” He lifted the laptop, holding it aloft as Jemma climbed back into bed, Peggy settling in between the two of them. Jemma pulled the sheet back over them, Peggy snuggling closer to her. Jemma wrapped her arms around her daughter, pressing a kiss to her head as another boom occurred. She murmured gentle reassurances, hoping to soothe her daughter who was still gently shaking.

Fitz adjusted himself so that the three of them were comfortable on the bed, and then set the laptop down, hitting play on the episode. It loaded up, and began playing, Peggy instantly relaxing as the familiar sounds and colours of her favourite T.V. show lit up the room, a smile spreading across her face.

“Is that Marshall?” Fitz asked, leaning over and pointing at one of the dogs that were on screen.

“Daddy!” Peggy cried out in a way that mirrored her mother, in a way that seemed as though she were shocked. “That’s Rubble. I told you that before. That’s Chase.” She began pointing at each of the dogs that were on screen. “ _That’s_ Marshall and that’s…”

“Daisy?” Fitz offered before she managed to name the last one.

“No! That’s Skye!”

“Ugh Fitz,” Jemma whispered, not taking her eyes of the screen as Fitz joked about the show like he usually did. But Peggy loved it every time, so he always did it. Just to bring a smile to her face, just to hear her giggle. And after that, they all settled down once again, to enjoy the rest of the episode.

Soon, one episode turned into two, that turned into three, that turned into six as night turned into morning. Peggy had fallen asleep long ago by this point, but neither Fitz nor Simmons had turned the show off. The storm was still happening all around them, the thing dying off now but they still didn’t want to risk it waking Peggy up, not when she was sleeping peacefully. Well, if he was going to be honest, it was just his choice. Jemma had fallen asleep not long after Peggy had, the two of them curled up beside each other, Jemma’s arm wrapped protectively around her daughter and Peggy clutching her monkey close to her. Watching it, he felt a smile creep across his own face, a warmth flowing through him as he took in his family, his own piece of perfection. Their own fairy tale, complete with a happily ever after and so, he set the laptop down on the floor beside them, _Paw Patrol_ still streaming, and got comfortable, falling asleep not long after, the thunder slowly fading to nothing around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for checking out, I really hope that you enjoyed this one!


End file.
